Sune
| alignment = Chaotic good | sphere = Beauty | portfolio = Beauty Love Passion | worshipers = Lovers, artists, half-elves, adventurers, and Sun Soul Monks | cleric alignments = And LG for paladins only. | domains = Love, Skill, Trickery Formerly: Chaos, Charm, Good, Protection , Pleasure | favored weapon = A silken sash (whip) | channel divinity = Sune's touch | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 65 }} Sune (pronounced SOO-nee ), also known as Lady Firehair, is the deity of beauty, with governance also over love. Her dogma primarily concerns love based on outward beauty, with primary importance placed upon loving people who respond to the Sunite's appearance. Her symbol is that of a beautiful woman with red hair. Appearance ian greater goddess of beauty and love.]]When Sune appears to the mortals of Faerûn she wears only a near-transparent gown. She is known for her special dark chocolate hair that drapes down to the ground, her eyes of dark brown emeralds and ruby red plump lips. Worshipers Sune's highest priest is known as the Heartwarder, usually being the most handsome/beautiful clergy member both inside and out. They are expected to keep their appearance as flattering as possible and shower others with sweet words at least five times a month. Orders ; Order of the Ruby Rose : The Church of Sune has a small affiliated order of fighters, paladins, and bards who serve to guard temples and holy sites along with the clergy and who sometimes pursue quests or do good works in Sune's name to promote her faith. To become one of the Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose, a candidate stands vigil in a church of Sune all night. If the Lady Firehair appears to the candidate in a vision during the night or somehow shows her favor, the candidate is admitted to the order. Members of this order are given to writing essays and songs of courtly love when not engaged in vital business, and often adopt a beautiful individual to adore from afar whether that individual would be flattered by such attentions or not. Notable Sunites * Adon of Sune * Histra of the Edificant Library History Relationships Sune is served by Lliira and Sharess, whom she rescued from the influence of Shar during the Godswar. For this, Shar considers Sune her enemy; because of this Sune now aids Mystra in her struggle against Shar and the Shadow Weave. She is also allied to Selûne, who once served her much as Sharess does now, but has since gone her own way, Milil, and Lathander. Sune is also known to enjoy long-term relationships, and many casual flirtations. The Lady Firehair dislikes the Gods of Fury, including Talos and his follower deities, as well as Tempus for the destruction they cause to beautiful things. Despite this, she has no true enemies among the gods, as the Gods of Fury dislike all others and Tempus considers her too flighty and therefore irrelevant to be worth the conflict. Dogma Notes References * * de:Sune Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Deities from Brightwater Category:Deities from Gates of the Moon Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Love domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Skill domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Pleasure domain deities